1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat that comprises a frame section and a seat section and backrest arranged on the frame section, the frame section being arranged movably in the back and forth direction to the base of the seat, whereby the backrest is pivotally connected to the frame section by means of a first lever structure for adjusting the tilt of the backrest, and a second lever structure is pivotally connected to the frame section to lock in one position the frame section to the base and to release in another position the frame section to move back and forth for longitudinal adjustment of the seat.
2. Discussion of the Background
Such seat solutions are today known for instance in different apparatuses used for keeping fit. Examples of such apparatuses are exercise bicycles and ergometers, especially recumbent exercise bicycles and ergometers and also recumbent bicycles.
A drawback with the prior-art solutions is their difficult use, because making adjustments requires the use of separate control levers or the like. The use of separate control levers and other corresponding devices has, in some cases, led to a relatively complex structure, also resulting in the increased number of different parts that increases both the manufacturing costs and spare part costs, because the number of parts to be kept in stock may in some cases become relatively high.